The present invention is directed to a fastening member with an axially extending shank that can be driven into hard receiving materials, such as concrete, masonry, rock and the like.
It is known to secure objects to structures formed of hard receiving materials by the use of nail-like fastening members, where the fastening members are driven into the hard receiving material using a setting tool with an explosive powder charge. A considerable advantage of this attached fastening method is the small time required. It is disadvantageous, however, that the fastening members cause high stresses when penetrating into the receiving material in the region of the fastening whereby greater spalling occurs.
To avoid spalling U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,656 discloses a method in which an attachment member is driven by an explosive powder charge into the base of a blind hole formed in the receiving material. Such a method effectively avoids surface stresses in the receiving material. Driving the member according to this method results in a considerable expenditure in time and handling which must be accepted.